


No Fun

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A domestic moment





	No Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/gifts).



Phèdre paused in her task of going over the estate accounts to look over at Joscelin, reading over a tome about the Yeshuites. He was at peace, relaxed in ways that had eluded him so often as her protector and Consort.

She was tempted to rile that peace, and smiled to herself for the thought.

"Accounts first, Phèdre," he said without even looking up.

"You're no fun."

His eyebrow arched up even as he turned a page. "I seem to recall differently."

She had to laugh in delight at that. Her Consort was perfectly suited in most ways for her.


End file.
